


Confession Chaos: Sorey's Side

by shugocharaluver



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, M/M, School AU (kind of), Sorey with a huge crush on Mikleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugocharaluver/pseuds/shugocharaluver
Summary: In which Sorey tries his best to confess to his long-time crush, Mikleo. Keyword being 'tries'.





	Confession Chaos: Sorey's Side

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the tumblr prompt "Imagine Person A of your OTP is kinda quiet and shy when trying to talk to Person B. Eventually, A works up the courage to ask B out. When the day comes, A walks over to B and begins to ask them until they trip and wham! hit the ground face first. B is concerned as A stands up, blood gushing from their nose, and tries to wave it off and ask again. Only this time, A trips backward and hits their head on the ground, knocking them out. A wakes up in the hospital with a fractured skull and bruised pride as B sits next to them and awkwardly asks A if they’re okay. What happens next is up to you." at http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hi guys! I've finally completed my first SorMik fanfiction since joining this fandom! \o/  
> I hope you guys enjoy reading it!
> 
> Also, special thanks to [FlareLunari](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareLunari/pseuds/FlareLunari) for beta-reading this for me! ^_^

“Rose, I-I’m not so sure I can do this,” Sorey stuttered out as he tried to resist being pushed by Rose.

“Oh sure you can! Just go up to him, work some of your Sorey magic and it’ll go off without a hitch!” the redhead replied, still pushing him towards the school fountain. Or more specifically, to the bluenette reading by the fountain.

“But Rose, there’s no way my ‘Sorey magic’, as you put it, is going to work on him! It’s Mikleo!” challenged Sorey as he finally escaped from Rose’s iron grip, moving backwards to stay out of her reach.

“Yeah, it’s Mikleo. What’s the problem?”

“I can’t just go up to him and tell him my feelings! He’s so smart and cool and… beautiful and… his eyes are like-”

“-and his eyes are like gems, his presence lights up the room,” she mimics Sorey, gesturing wildly like a lovestruck teen before huffing, “I know, I know. I’ve heard it a thousand times this morning alone.”

“My point is, he’s gonna think I’m a weirdo and a creep for suddenly blurting out my feelings like that. Besides, what would he see in a guy like me, anyway?”

Rose thought that Sorey looked like a kicked puppy at that moment, eyes downcast and heck, she could almost see a tail drooping sadly behind him. She sighed at this, almost gave in to his whining, but eventually persisted.

“Sorey, seriously, you're one of the, if not _the_ nicest guy on campus. Mikleo would be crazy to not want to be with you,” Rose reassured, giving him a pat on the back.

“...You really think it'll turn out well?”

Because there were just so many things that could go wrong. Like Sorey could trip, accidentally push Mikleo into the fountain or a thunderstorm could hit and… argh he just wanted to tell Mikleo he liked him; why was this so hard?!

“Of course I do! But if it doesn't, I'll take you out to see that new history film you've been wanting to watch, my treat!”

Sorey let out a chuckle at that, looking back up at Rose with a tiny smile on his face.

“Thanks Rose.” he started, before turning to face the fountain, taking in a deep breath as he walked forward, feeling more confident with Rose’s encouragement.

However, once his gaze focused on Mikleo again, he could feel the anxiety hit him like a truck. He started sweating, his hands got all clammy and he was sure that he got fifty times redder with every step he took towards the ethereal being sitting before him. 

“Watch out!”

Sorey looked around after hearing the sudden yell, searching for the source of the sound when his eyes landed on Mikleo, his hand reaching out to Sorey as if telling him to st-

“Woah!” yelped Sorey as he fell face-first onto the concrete, having slipped on someone’s spilt drink.

Well that could have gone way better.

“I’m fine!” Sorey quickly assured, jumping right back up with a grin, chuckling nervously.

“... Are you sure?” asked Mikleo hesitantly, “Cuz’ you're kind of… um…”

“I'm sure, I fall down like this all the time.”

_‘Smooth Sorey, real smooth.’_

Sorey waved his hands in front of his face, trying (and failing) to hide his flushed face. “It's cool really! I just-”

He was cut off as he felt something soft upon his cheek, looking down to see someone dabbing a violet handkerchief on his cheek and- wait is that Mikleo doing it?!

“You had some blood on your face,” Mikleo said quietly, looking at the floor as he said it, obscuring his face from Sorey’s view.

The shock of seeing his crush right in front of him and dabbing his face with a cloth sent his heart into a frenzy. He let out a sound that was a mix between a scream and a squeak, losing his balance and took a step back to steady himself. However, he didn't notice the bench behind him (when did that even get there anyway?) and tripped over it, falling backwards.

The last thing he heard was a voice calling out his name before a sharp pain shot through his body, causing everything to fade to black.

  


The next time Sorey opened his eyes he looked up to see aquamarine hair and violet eyes looking at him with concern.

After he registered that, he did the first thing his brain told him to.

Scream.

“Woah!” Sorey inched backwards, wincing as his head made contact with the wooden surface behind him.

“Be careful! The nurse said you have a slight concussion,” scolded Mikleo, reaching out to cradle Sorey’s head, checking the back for injuries.

“I’m sorry,” Sorey apologized, looking at his surroundings. He was in a bed, surrounded by white walls, the smell of antiseptic in the air - definitely a hospital. But how did he even end up here? Last he remembered he was talking to Rose and… what had happened after that?

“How did I end up here? What happened?”

“Oh! Well, uh…” Mikleo sat back down, looking for the right words to say “I’m not too...sure...actually. You called out to me and before I knew it you had a bloody nose. I took out my handkerchief and tried to clean it off of you but then you screamed and tripped and kinda blacked out.”

Sorey felt his face burn up as Mikleo continued to explain how Rose was laughing as she helped carry Sorey into her car along with her boyfriend Dezel while Mikleo followed, puzzled by this chaotic turn of events. Oh gosh, all of this was so embarrassing! Sorey had thought that the worst that could happen today was that he’d be rejected by Mikleo, but instead he got a nosebleed, knocked his head and wounded up in a hospital just by talking to the boy? 

Sorey buried his head in his hands, feeling absolutely mortified.

“I’m so sorry. That must have been so awkward and weird and just, ugh, I’m a mess,” Sorey apologized profusely, fed up with himself.

“No no, it’s okay. Sure I was kind of confused but you didn’t mean any harm,” Mikleo reassured him with a smile, reaching out to give Sorey’s hand a small squeeze, causing Sorey’s heart to skip a beat.

“Why did you freak out like that though?”

Sorey had really hoped he wouldn’t ask that. No longer able to avoid the inevitable, he looked at Mikleo and tried his best not to make this even more awkward, if that was even possible at this point.

“I’m Sorey. Maybe you’ve seen me in our archaeology lecture; we’re in the same class. Anyway, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to go up to you and…”

“And?” encouraged Mikleo, squeezing his hand even more. This was not good for Sorey’s heart.

“I wanted to invite you out for dinner sometime,” Sorey mumbled out, sure that Mikleo heard it as he let out a surprised gasp, letting go off Sorey’s hand in shock.

Sorey looked down at that, biting his lip to stop a frustrated groan from slipping out. His confession turned out way worse than he could have anticipated. Mikleo deserved someone who could at least hold a normal conversation with him instead of panicking and falling right onto the floor and knocking himself out. 

Before Sorey could continue on with his own pity party in his head, his train of thought was cut off when he felt another soft sensation upon his cheek. Only this time, it was much warmer. He turned to his right to see Mikleo sliding back into his seat, his left hand moving up to cover his cherry-red face.

What.

What.

_What had just happened?_

Sorey’s mind skidded to a halt as he tried to process the fact that Mikleo had kissed him. Mikleo, his crush, the most amazing, most beautiful being on earth - had **kissed him.** Sorey turned to question Mikleo about this, but he wasn’t able to get more than a few jumbled noises out, sounding just as eloquent as a strangled chicken, with the bugged out eyes to match.

Mikleo giggled at the sight, smiling shyly as he spoke, Sorey not missing the twinkle of mirth in his eyes as they met forest green ones.

“Well, I’m free after my History class on Friday. How does 5 in the afternoon sound?”

Not trusting himself to speak, Sorey just nodded dumbly, simply staring as Mikleo wrote out something on a piece of paper and quietly handed it over to Sorey.

“It’s a date then,” confirmed Mikleo as he picked up his backpack, walking out of the room in a hurry as Sorey stared at the doorway.

Five minutes later Rose came back in to find Sorey gazing up at the blank ceiling with a dopey grin on his face.

What a dork.


End file.
